New Student
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Kag can't stand being emotionally hurt by Inu anymore, so she goes home and seals the well. Then tells her mom that she doesn't want to be near the well. So Mrs. H transfers Kag to a new school. The DWMA. Plz R&R! Thnx! Lime  mayb lemon  in L8ter chpters!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome couldn't take this anymore, she had to get the heck out of here.

She couldn't take the emotional pain that Inuyasha had caused her when he would go and see Kikyou for what felt like the one hundred millionth time since the day the undead miko was revived.

The undead miko who harbored a piece of Kagome's soul in her clay body.

So here she was, telling her friends who were like a second family to her that she was leaving the Fuedal Era.

Forever.

Shippo cried, begging for his surrogant mother not to leave. Sango and the other adults in the room nodded their heads, understanding the pain Kagome had gone through whenever their hanyou friend would leave to see the undead miko.

Sango hugged Kagome good-bye with tears in her eyes, as well as Miroku (Surprisingly not touching her ass during the process.) had hugged the modern-day miko with saddness clearly written in his eyes.

Kagome went and hugged the older miko, who had been like a grandmother to the girl, and bid her good-bye.

Finally, Kagome hugged her kitsune adoptive son in her arms, whispering in his ear that since he was a youkai that he would see her again in the future.

Shippo managed to smile at that, knowing what she had said was true, and he would wait for Kagome.

So, with all of her good-byes said and done, Kagome left to the well.

Never to return to the Fuedal Era.

Never to return to her dear friends.

Never to return to the man she had fallen in love with.

But she would learn to move on, and she would do just that.

In time, that is.

Now... Kagome stood in front of the well, staring into its dark depths, not realizing that a certain hanyou was about to witness the one thing that would forever break his heart.

The woman he had fallen in love with, was about to leave him forever.

Just as Kagome jumped into the well, Inuyasha dashed into the magical well too.

Kagome was the first to arrive in Modern Japan and out of the well, when she noticed a familar presence of youki behind her.

Inuyasha.

That name both made her blood boil and cry, shattering her heart into itty bitty pieces.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she turned around to face said silver-haired hanyou.

"Kagome." Inuyasha echoed.

Without any warning, Kagome took a quick step forward and kissed Inuyasha who returned the kiss as well.

The kiss went on for about a minute before Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands pressed flat against his chest.

As if she were about to push him.

"I love you Inuyasha, and yet, I can't love you." Kagome whispered against his lips before shoving the hanyou back into the well.

Back into his time.

When the light in the well was seen by Kagome, the miko girl immediately pulled out the sealing sutras Miroku had given her a long while back when she threatened Inuyasha that she'd go back to her side of the well and seal it forever.

The young miko slapped a sutra on the side of the well before running to the tool shed to grab a hammer, nails, and a couple pieces of wood that her grandfather kept and ran back to the well and slammed the pieces of wood on the lip of the well and nailed it shut.

Then finally, slapped the remaining sealing sutras that Miroku gave her and realized that she was now breathing heavily and her heart was beating at extremely quick pace.

Kagome then walked back into the house and explained to her mother way she had returned home and how she didn't want to be near the well what-so-ever. Being a good mother that she was, Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went to go call Kagome's school, saying that the girl would be transfering to another then took said girl, who was now crying, up to her room so Mrs. Higurashi could start her seventeen year old daughter a nice hot bath.

After Kagome's bath was made, Kagome slowly moved to the bathroom and closed the door and locked it once inside.

During Kagome's time in the bathtub, Mrs. Higurashi began calling many schools seeing if they would accept Kagome into any of them.

However, due to Kagome's lack of attendance and low grades, no schools would accept the girl.

So, Mrs. Higurashi called the remaining person she could think of.

*~**...**~*

_Ring, ring, ring._

Kid looked down at his pants pocket where the sound was coming from.

Thankfully, Kid and his friends were out on their lunch break and Kid wouldn't get in trouble for his phone to go off in the middle of class.

So Kid pulled out his cell phone and saw the caller ID and his eyes widened.

"Oi. Kid, who's calling you?" A white haired seventeen year old boy asked.

Kid ignored his friend's question and answered.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Oh, Kid. Thank goodness you answered. I was beginning to think you were going to ignore me." The feminine voice paused. "Oh dear, I didn't interrupt you did I?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Higurashi. Not at all." Kid replied into the phone, completely ignoring his friends' questioning looks that they were giving him. "May I help you with something?"

"Hai. You remember my daughter Kagome, right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Hai. I do. What about her? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But she has been having some issues with her school and I've been calling every school I can think of, but they won't let her in. So I was wondering if you could perhaps have your father call me?"

Kid thought about it for a minute, knowing his father doesn't use cell phones for communication, but he uses mirrors and Kid didn't think that Mrs. Higurashi would feel comfortable speaking into a mirror. So Kid would just call Mrs. Higurashi again and have his phone on speaker so his father could speak with Mrs. Higurashi that way.

"Hai. I can do that for you."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief.

"Arigatoo, Kid."

"Doitashimashite, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Hai. Farewell then, Kid and arigatoo again." With that said, Mrs. Higurashi hung up.

The white-haired boy repeated his question again.

"A family friend." Kid answered his current irritated friend. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I have to go speeak to my father." And Kid walked away with his two weapon companions following close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been working on this story lately or any other of my other stories lately. With new years' comin' up and all, it's kinda hectic right now...and I've had an odd addiction to pokemon games lately and I don't know why though.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Kagome was now on the plane to a place known as Death City that was somewhere in Nevada, United States.

The 17 year old miko sighed as she stared outside of the window of said plane while Kagome, and the rest of the passengers, waited for the plane to take flight and off to their destination.

She could still remember what her mother told her before the young woman was sent to the plane she was currently boarded.

_Flashback..._

_"Dear?" Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door, but not bother waiting for a response, and entered the room with her normal motherly smile. "I have wonderful news."_

_"What is it, Mom?" Kagome asked in a somewhat bored/sad tone of voice._

_"I found a school that would let you attend there." Kagome's mother replied._

_Kagome beamed when she heard that. The teen didn't want to dishonor her family with not finishing her education._

_"That's great, Mom." Kagome told the older Higurashi woman. "Which school am I going to?"_

_End of Flashback..._

_"The DWMA..."_ Kagome said in her headas she said the answer that her mother had given her earlier that evening before Kagome left.

Kagome also remembered telling her mother that since Inuyasha has youkai blood in him ans that it gave him extended life, that the hanyou would most likely find his way over to the house and bitch at Kagome for sealing the well. Mrs. Higurashi didn't need for Kagome to ask her the question.

_"If Inuyasha comes to the house. Please, please, Mom. Don't tell him where I moved to?"_ The girl could still hear the pleading tone in her voice. Kami, she hated to sound like a pathetic weak child. That's why Kagome promised herself that she would change that from now on.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice caught Kagome's attention.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at the young woman in front of her.

She had brown hair that was in a loose braid that would have ended at her waist if it wasn't flipped over her right shoulder. She was wearing a white tank top, black skin-tight faded jeans, and white flats. Her eyes were an interesting color, they were an eerie silver color and she also had fangs that Kagome could see when the other girl spoke.

"Is this seat taken? Some drunken baka stolen mine and won't give it back to me." The brunette explained.

The modern-day miko shook her head.

"Nope. No one's sitting here. Go on ahead." Kagome replied with a friendly smile.

The other unknown girl smiled back at Kagome, then sat down in the seat just as the pilot announced that they would be taking off in a moment so all passengers had to be seated and buckled in. Then finally, after that was said, the plane began to move.

"So," The girl said to Kagome after a couple of moments of silence. "What's your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Said girl answered with her hand extended to the other girl who took Kagome's hand in her own.

"My name's Naomi Hasegawa." Naomi replied to Kagome and let go of Kagome's hand, both girls could see that they were going to be great friends. "So where are you headed, Kagome?"

"To some place caled "Death City". It's somewhere in Nevada."

"So you're going to the DWMA, then?" Naomi wondered to the girl who nodded.

"Cool. I'm headed there too. Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"A wha?" Kagome was confused.

Naomi chuckled. "It's kinda hard to explain, but when you get to the DWMA then you'll know what I mean by the weapon and meister thing."

Kagome tilted her head.

"I know I'm not a weapon...so maybe I'm a meister?" The girl more asked then stated.

"Well, I'm a weapon."

Naomi said before continuing after a moment of silence. "Anyway, it's kind of odd to be tranfering into the DWMA when the year is almost done and the students and staff are on winter break."

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, I left my other school because my attendance wasn't in the greatest of shape. So my mom transfered me to this DWMA place, saying that not only was this the only school that will let me attend, but my uncle is the headmaster of the DWMA."

Naomi's eyes widened.

"You're related to Lord Death?" She asked Kagome who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, and my cousin Kid is attending the DWMA as well and promised my mom that he would help me when I got to the academy." Kagome confessed, then looked at the teen next to the miko. "What about you? "What are you going back to the DWMA right now?"

The brunette frowned sadly.

"My meister. She died of cancer and I just got back from her funeral. So now I have to find someone with the same wave-length as me _and_ they have to be a miko." The girl sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Naomi."

"It's okay. At least she's not in pain anymore." Naomi smiled to Kagome who smiled in return. "Have you found a weapon partner, Kagz?" When Naomi finished that question, she re-wound the question and realized what she called Kagome. "Gomen nasai Kagome. I didn't mean to call you that." Naomi quickly said.

Kagome just shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay. Just as long as I get to call you 'Mi-Mi'. " Kagome snickered at Naomi's relieved look. (a/n: The nickname Kagz is using for Naomi is pronounced: _MEE-MEE_.)

Said girl nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Then the brunette repeated her question from earlier to Kagome who replied with a, "No. I don't have a weapon partner and I'm the reincarnation of a miko from 500 years ago."

Naomi stared at Kagome in wonder.

"You're really a miko, then?" Kagome could've sworen she heard hope in the girl's voice. So the modern-day miko nodded.

"Could you prove it? Gomen. I'm not trying to be mean or anything." The partnerless (a/n: Sorry if that's not a word.) weapon smiled hesitantly.

Kagome took a deep breath before a transparent pale pink barrier surrounded the two young women, Kagome released some of her miko reiki so Naomi could see (or sense) the proof for herself.

The brunette looked at Kagome in awe.

"Wow, your reiki is really strong." That compliment made Kagome blush lightly as her reiki receded back into her body and her barrier disappeared.

"I only showed you a little bit of it." Kagome said shyly.

"Still, it's huge though, even if you showed me a little bit." Then another thought occurred to her. "Why do you hide your reiki?"

Kagome shrugged. "On my way over to the plane through the airport, I had my reiki exposed and, for some reason, a lot of people would be drawn to me. So I used the ability to hide my reiki, that I learned how to do from a friend of mine, and then all of the people that were following me in the airport stopped following me and went on with their day."

Naomi nodded.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Death City: Maka and Soul's apartment..._

"Is she hot?" Black*Star asked Kid in excitement.

The reaper boy wrinkled his nose. "How in the hell would I know if my cousin is hot?"

"Well, do you have a picture of her?" Maka asked as she entered the living room area and sat next to Soul.

Kid sighed and nodded, pulled out his cell phone and showed a picture of Kagome hugging his neck from behind and smiling happily as Kid smiled a little.

"Damn. She is hot." Soul said, looking at Kid's cell phone screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid rolled his eyes as Soul and Black*Star sat on the couch of Soul and Maka's apartment, looking through Kid's cell to see if there was any other pictures of Kagome in said communication device.

The two teens found three more pictures of Kid's miko cousin. The first one was in a kitchen and Kagome lunging toward whoever was taking the picture of her with Kid's phone and she was dressed in a semi-loose pale green tank top and mid-thigh length pajama bottoms that were brown with pale green hearts on them and she had what looked like bed-head.

The next picture made both boys blush. Kagome was in a built-in pool with a baby blue two piece bikini and by the looks of it, the bikini top looked slightly too small for Kagome's breasts.

Kid smirked when he saw his two friends blush at one of the other pictures he had of his cousin in his phone, while Maka just rolled her eyes.

The third picture was in kitchen just like the first picture was and it was of Kagome with her mother, grandfather, little brother, and long silvery white haired boy with dog-like ears on his head, golden eyes, fangs, and claws. He hand his arms crossed over his crimson colored kimono covered chest with a scowl firmly planted on the boy's face.

"Who's that?" Maka wondered, looking into the picture curiously. Staring at the dog-earred boy.

Kid shrugged. "Aunt Kaori said that his name is Inuyasha. Kagome had fallen in love with him about two years ago."

"You mean she doesn't love this Inuyasha guy anymore?" Maka asked the reaper boy.

"No. He's a two-timing jerk as Kagome had told me over the phone."

"She calls you?" Soul asked in awe. Kid nodded. "Whenever she can which is about twice a month."

Maka rolled her eyes at her weapon partner's look. "Forget it Soul. There's no way Kid's cousin is gonna go for a baka like you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Aunt Kaori said that Kagome had told her that Kagome's a sucker for a guy with white-ish hair." Kid looked at Soul's hair and said boy blushed which made Kid smirk. "That's right Soul. Out of all of the guys in the academy, you're the only one that Kagome would most likely go for."

Black*Star pouted, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned further into the couch, making Tsubaki sweatdrop.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Tokyo, Japan: Higurashi Shrine/Residence..._

Kaori Higurashi (a/n: Kagome's mother.) was in the kitchen just finishing up cleaning and was about to leave the house to go mail the cell phone she got for Kagome when Kaori had started a cell phone plan for her family yesterday, when she suddenly felt a familar youki approaching the house. The older Higurashi woman smiled sadly, knowing her daughter was right, that Inuyasha would most likely come to the house after waiting for 500 years to arrive to the modern Japan to see Kagome again. So the woman quickly finished what she was doing before a knock on the door was heard, but before she could make it to the door she heard her son, Souta, shout "INUYASHA!"

Then said hanyou entered the house and went into the kitchen with a young brunette woman, a black-haired man with a short pony-tail at the nape of his neck, a man with long silver hair and another young brunette beside him.

Kaori smiled at Inuyasha sweetly. "Why, hello Inuyasha. What do I owe the honor of seeing my favorite hanyou?"

Inuyasha blushed before answering. "We came here to see Kagome."

Kaori sighed, a sound that Inuyasha and the group he brought with him didn't like to hear.

"What's wrong?" The long silver haired man who had the same eye color as Inuyasha. "I'm afraid you all are a little too late. Kagome isn't here."

"She at school?" Inuyasha wondered to the woman who treated him like family. Kaori shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid Kagome moved from here to attend another school."

"Where?" The brunette standing beside the black-haired man with the small pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I promised Kagome that I wouldn't tell you guys if you were to come to the house." Kaori frowned lightly, shaking her head at Inuyasha's somewhat angery look.

"Did she move because of me?"

Kaori chuckled, which surprised the group of men and women in front of her. "Inuyasha. Did you forget that it's rude not to introduce you're friends?"

Inuyasha swallowed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Sorry."

"I'm Sango." The one of the brunettes spoke first. "Miroku." The man said with the pony-tail. "My name is Rin and this is Sesshomaru." The other brunette introduce herself and the man with long silver hair.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kaori Higurashi, if you've guessed, I'm Kagome's mother and the boy that answered the door is my son and Kagome's brother, Souta."

"Mrs. Hi-" Sesshomaru started but was interrupted by Kagome's mother. "Please. Call me Kaori." Kaori corrected the inu youkai, that Kagome's mother guessed was Inuyasha's older half-brother.

"Kaori." Sesshomaru began again. "Could you at least tell us _when_ Kagome left?"

"Kagome left about three days ago, she should be arriving at her new school tomorrow afternoon."

Sango and Inuyasha cursed at the same time.

"I'm sorry Everyone, but Kagome seemed so broken-hearted when she came home. I suspected it had something to do with the miko woman." Kaori tapped her chin gently, trying to think of the woman's name. "Kikyou was her name if I remember correctly." Kagome's mother said in an almost sad voice that had Inuyasha's friends and his half-brother turn to him with a scowl and a glare that clearly said, "You're a fool for letting Kagome go."

Sango snorted. "Unfortunately," She stared at her baka hanyou friend when she spoke to Kagome's mother. "Kikyou is still alive. She's Inuyasha's mate." The former tayija said the words like they were poison in her mouth.

Inuyasha turned to Kaori with a sad look on his face and was about to speak but the older Higurashi woman beat him to it. "I won't judge your choice, Inuyasha. You chose the woman you love. Although, I honestly thought that you loved Kagome." She looked at him with gentle eyes that made Inuyasha cringe, feeling like Kagome's mother's words had cut through him more that his friends' ever had throughout the last 500 years. The woman before him, his friends, and his half-brother, had _never_ raised her voice to Inuyasha or to anyone for that matter. She had treated Inuyasha as if he were a completely normal person and _not_ a hanyou whom everyone Inuyasha had known, before meeting Kagome, Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, hated him for his mixed blood.

That was when the house phone rang and Kaori excused herself to go answer it.

Inuyasha's face paled when his acute youkai hearing managed to pick up on the familar voice on the other end of the line.

Kagome.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Nevada: Airport..._

Kagome and Naomi had spoken to each other about random things, from shopping, choice of clothes, favorite vechicles, favorite music, and, finally, to boys.

The young miko and her weapon partner/friend were talking about their final random topic. Kagome had explained to Naomi about her former problem with Inuyasha and Kikyou, and when the girl was finished, Naomi was angery at this Inuyasha guy and this Kikyou girl but didn't show it. So intead, Naomi had a little mental scene of her beating the fuck out of Inuyasha and Kikyou and laughed while she was doing it.

_Finally_. The plane landed and everyone got off said plane, grabbed their luggage, and Kagome and Naomi were off to the bus to take them to Death City that was waiting for the two girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru nodded as they listened to Kaori explain what happened when Kagome sealed the well after the older Higurashi woman finished her conversation with Kagome who had explained to her mother that she had met a new friend and both of them were headed over to her new school right now.

Just when Inuyasha was about to leave, he remembered that Souta would tell him where Kagome had left for her new school. And as if on cue, Souta walked through the living room with a Poptart (a/n: I love Poptarts!) hanging out of his mouth with ipod earbuds in his ears and playing with his ipod and went to go up to his bedroom when Inuyasha was suddenly in front of him.

"Hmm?" Souta looked up at Inuyasha with a curious frown on his face, along with his Poptart still in his mouth. Then removed said Poptart. "Ya need something Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, nudging the boy upstairs so he was out of hearing range of Souta's mother. When both were in Souta's bedroom, Inuyasha finally asked the question to Souta that the hanyou had asked Souta's mother.

"Do you know where Kagome moved to, Souta?" Inuyasha looked somewhat hopeful to the boy who nodded his head to answer Inuyasha's question. "Cou-" 

"No."

Inuyasha blinked at the boy in surprise, he never heard Souta speak in that sort of tone before, _especially_ to Inuyasha.

"I'm not tryin' to be mean or anything Inuyasha, but, the look on Sis' face..." Souta hid his eyes behind his bangs and continued. "When she came home three days ago from the Fuedal Era...she was completely panicked. The first thing she did when she finished sealing the well was running to Mom. Saying that she didn't want to be near the well anymore...like she was saying she didn't want to be near..." The boy trailed off, not having enough "energy" to finish the sentence. So he shook his head instead. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. Like Mom, I promised Sis that I wouldn't tell anyone where she moved to."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Although," Souta continued. "If you didn't go with that Kikyou woman, then I would have automatically told you and your friends where Kagome moved to."

Inuyasha nodded slowly before leaving Souta room, completely ignoring him now working on his schoolwork.

When the silver-haired hanyou reached the last step of the stairs, Sango came out of no where and dragged him out of the Higurashi Residence before she thanked Kaori for telling them what she did.

"Wait!" Kaori's voice rang out after the group.

"Yes, Kaori?" Rin asked the older woman who held a package in her hands. "I hope I'm not asking you too much, but would you mind sending this to the post-office for me?" Kaori smiled at Rin, holding out the small package to the brunette who took it and returned the smile.

"Not at all." Rin said, waving good-bye to Kagome's mother before she, her mate, and her friends walked down the long stairs of the Higurashi Shrine.

When the group were at the bottom of the stairs, Sango said something that gave everyone hope that would in order to find Kagome.

"I know how we can find Kagome."

"How Sango?" Sesshomaru wondered to the 500 year old former tayija woman.

"We can look into Kagome's mother's phone records and find out where that call came from."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Nevada, United States: First bus stupid..._

The bus that was to take Kagome and Naomi to Death City, stopped at a bus stop and Naomi motioned for Kagome to get off and get her things.

"Mi-Mi?" Kagome called in a normal voice to her friend. "Why'd we get off the bus?" Then looked at where the bus stop was located in front of. It was a concrete parking lot.

"I have to get my Firebird before we got to the DWMA." Naomi shrugged nonchalantly as she strode into the entrance to the parking lot with a confused Kagome following closely behind her.

"You have a car?" Kagome asked Naomi who nodded. "Wow. Where is it?"

"Top floor."

"How many floors does this place have?"

"Uh," Naomi stared at the ceiling of the first floor, gently tapping her chin, trying to think. "I think that there's like...five." Kagome's eyes widened. "So we have to walk all the way to the top floor?"

Naomi shook her head no as she and Kagome made their way to a small office and Naomi told the clerk person her name and said that she was there for her car. The clerk person nodded before picking up their phone and dialed a number, then spoke into the phone. Saying that a Miss Naomi Hasegawa was here for her vechicle.

Within moments, Kagome heard a purrish roar of a car engine just outside of the door to the small office both she and Naomi were currently in.

Then Naomi and Kagome left the small office and entered Naomi's black Poniac Firebird, stuffed their luggage in the back seats of the car and made their way to Death City.

The 17 year old modern-day miko soon found out that Naomi was a mainiac when it came to driving but had a feeling that Naomi wouldn't crash even if she tried, which Kagome was grateful for when Naomi notice her new friend's nervousness of Naomi's driving and told the teen that she wouldn't crash her car, for it was her "baby".

"Say...Mi-Mi. Can I call my mom and tell her that I made it to Nevada and was on my way to Death City on your cell phone?" Kagome pointed to the Hello Kitty cased Sidekick that rested on the dash of the inside of the car and Naomi nodded. "Sure Kags." Naomi answered.

Kagome firmly, but gently, tapped her old home phone number and waited for her mother to answer, but the young miko didn't have to wait long. For her mother answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello, Higurashi Residence." Kagome's mother chimed.

"Hey Mom, it's Kagome. I wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to Death City and should be there considering Naomi's driving." At Kagome's comment, Naomi flushed a pink color.

"Who's Naomi, Kagome?" Her mother wondered, then Kagome heard a faint gasp in the background and Kagome got a clinch in her stomach, recognizing who's gasp it belonged to.

"A girl that I met on the plane over here."

"Is she a new friend?"

Kagome nodded and replied with a, "Hai."

"That's great to here, Dear."

That was when Kagome decided to ask her mother the question that she wanted to ask for the past few moments.

"Mom? Did Inuyasha make to the house like I thought he would?" Kagome had worry in her voice that had Naomi give a low growl in her throat at the mention of the two-timing hanyou's name, the hanyou whom Kagome _had_ fallen deeply in love with.

Her mother sighed heavily and Kagome could see her mother's nod. "Yes, Dear. But he brought his half-brother, Sesshomaru, his wife, your friend Sango, and I'm guessing her husband, Miroku."

"You haven't told them where I moved to," Kagome paused. "Have you?"

"No Kagome, I haven't. Just like I promised I wouldn't, and no. Souta and your grandfather promised that they wouldn't tell them either."

Kagome sighed in relief, closing her eyes. Not realizing that she and Naomi had now entered Death City.

"Arigatoo, Mom."

"Doitashimashite, Kagome." Kaori replied to her daughter through the phone. "By the way Dear. I started a cell phone family plan and I'm going to send you your phone in the mail. It should be there in about a week. Depending if it's in Snail-Mail." Kaori mumbled the last part to herself.

"Anyway, Mom. Naomi and I just got into Death City. So I'm gonna talk to ya later."

"Alright. Have fun at your new school."

Kagome "Uh huh"ed into the phone before hanging up just as Naomi parked her car in front of the apartment that she and Kagome would be sharing.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Here's chapter...uh I think it's 5 right? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Sango scowled at her computer as she searched for the Higurashi Residence's phone records, and found them in a moment but found that the call that Kagome's mother had answered earlier that evening came from a cell phone that came from Nevada, United States. But the thing that was a pain in the ass that the call didn't give a very specific area as to were Kagome had called from with the state.

However, the cell phone number was very similar though, it belonged to the weapon/friend of Sango and Miroku's daughter who had recently died of cancer that the Sango and her husband had discovered that the poor girl had when she was just a little girl and was given 10 to 12 years to live.

Inuyasha and Kikyou had just entered the room, quietly arguing about going to see Kagome. Kikyou was upset over the fact that her mate was trying to go after her reincarnation now that he knew about her. Both halves of the stupid baka were arguing with one another, the hanyou's youkai side demanded Kagome while his other half, the human half, wanted only to be with Kikyou.

Ultimately, Inuyasha wanted both women.

Sango didn't pay either of the two any attention, instead she picked up her cell phone and called Sesshomaru, telling him that she found out where Kagome went.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard the news, the hanyou knew that Sango would be able to find out where Kagome went to. After all, Sango was like a hacker out of the group.

"You found Kagome?" The hanyou asked with excitement in his voice, ignoring Kikyou who was scowling.

Sango shrugged but nodded as well.

"Yes and no. I found out that the call that Kagome's mother got not only came from Nevada, but that the cell phone number belongs to Naomi."

"What?" Miroku gasped at the mention of his recently deceased daughter's weapon/friend when she attended the DWMA. "Does that mean that Kagome is Naomi's meister, then?" Sango's husband asked as he made his way into the room to stand next to his wife.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Sango sighed.

"Well then. Let's get the fuck over to Nevada." Inuyasha grumbled before turning around.

"There's a problem with that Inuyasha. Naomi is very paranoid when it comes to technological devices. Meaning that her cell phone won't give us the exact location as to where she is. She and Kagome could be anywhere in Nevada for all we know." Miroku reminded his hanyou friend.

"Also Inuyasha. I don't think Kaori would appreicate you having two women. Surely Kagome had told her mother all of the times that you ran off to Kikyou whenever she called you. Do you really want to upset the woman who treated you like family?" Sesshomaru told his half-brother, shaking his head.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, instead, he walked went to go out of the room when Miroku's cell started to go off. Everyone knew who was calling Miroku's cell phone just by the ringtone playing.

It was Naomi.

"Hai?" Miroku answered as soon as he hit the "accept" button, but soon had ripped his phone away from his ear when Naomi started yelling at him. Then knowing that everyone would want to hear her, Miroku pressed the "speaker" button and everyone heard Naomi's angery voice.

"Why the fuck are you trying to track my fucking cell for, Houshi?" Naomi snapped at the monk.

"Please, Naomi. We only want to find a friend and we know that she's with you right now." Miroku explained calmly, trying to calm down the crossbow-weapon girl who sounded like she wanted to kill Miroku.

"You talkin' about Kagz? How in the name of Kami do you and Sango know her?"

"She's a longtime friend of ours. Almost like a sister. Can you please tell me where you are?"

That was when everyone in the room heard Kagome in the background, asking who Naomi was talking to, but the weapon girl didn't answer Kagome. Instead, she gave the girl a somewhat shocked look on her face. Then Kagome snatched the cell phone from Naomi.

"Hello? Who's this?" Kagome demanded unknowingly to Miroku who, and everyone else in the room, had a shiver run down his spine had the harshness in Kagome's voice.

"It's, uh, me Kagome. Miroku." Miroku swallowed. The girl did answer, instead, she screamed.

"WHAT? DOES THAT MEAN THAT FUCKER INUYASHA IS THERE TOO?" Miroku sweatdropped. _Seems that Naomi's already gotten to Kagome._

"Yes, he is, Kagome. Would you like to talk to him?" When Miroku finished he was answered with the dial tone of the phone.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Death City: Kagome and Naomi's apartment..._

Kagome threw down Naomi's cell phone on the table and backed away from it as if it had the plague, then turned to Naomi who was finding the floor quite interesting.

"You know Miroku, Sango, and the others?" Kagome sounded scared.

"I only know Miroku and Sango. Remember when I told you that I just came back from Tokyo from my meister's funeral?"

Kagome nodded.

"My other meister is their daughter."

The miko didn't answer, she was now thinking about that they were going to come and find her.

"They're gonna find me." Kagome panicked, staring wide-eyed at Naomi. "Oh dear Kami, Mi-Mi what am I going to do? They most likely know where I am now." Kagome continued in a hurried and horrified voice.

"No. They won't Kagome." Naomi reassured her friend as she hugged the frightened girl. "Even if they found out that the phone call came from Nevada, they won't be able to find Death City because of the barrier Lord Death put around it." (a/n: Completely making up the cloaking barrier part.)

That seemed to calm Kagome down a little bit. Then Naomi told Kagome that the weapon-girl wanted for Kagome to meet some friends of hers, hoping that maybe it would get the phone call Kagome just had and the panic of Miroku and the others to go find Kagome.

But later that night, Naomi had a plan to help Kagome with the memories of her other friends that she knew from 500 years in the past. (a/n: Of course, Naomi doesn't know that though.)


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Hello! I just wanna let those of you who have been reading this fanfic of mine and I have added a character resently to my fanfics and she is Kagome's older sister! I've been thinking about bringing her in this fanfic too. If you want to see another fic of her in, go to**_ Second Chance to Love_** or go to the fanfic **_Home Sweet Home_**. So, Kagome's older sister WILL be in this fanfic...but only in this fanfic and the other two fanfics I have listed above (And their squeals...).**

**Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Now that I have posted this chapter, I'm gonna go work on another chapter of **_Second Chance to Love_**.**

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Her clear purple eerie eyes seemed to almost glow in the night that was just outside of the the Takahashi residence.

Good _Kami_. The woman _hated_ these stupid assholes. Especially that hanyou fucker. Inuyasha if the young woman remembered correctly when Souta had explained the hanyou to his oldest sister when she came to visit him last week.

That was when the big double door to the mansion of the Takahashi's openned and the eldest brother, Sesshomaru, stood in the doorway staring at the ebony-haired and dark violet highlighted young woman casually leaning against her CBR1100 Honda Blackbird with a small child-sized person on the motorcycle, with wide and horrified eyes.

"Kuro Bara!" Sesshomaru gasped at the sight of the world's most brutal and skilled assassin and was known as "Kuro Bara" or "Black Rose" among the youkai in the world for her quick, or sometimes slow, kills for both her youkai and human, or hanyou, "assignments" and for leaving black roses at the door step of her clients to let them know that the job was done. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was in the neighborhood and decided that I wanted to visit my favorite client." The assassin snorted sarcastically. "I'm here because of this." The assassin threw a large brown paper envelop to the daiyoukai who caught it and opened the envelop, pulling out the documents that held a copy of Kagome's school records.

"The final page says that she was transfered about three or four days ago because she was not only about to be kicked out because of your dumbass of a half-brother, but because she needed to leave the city. Know anything that I may want to know, Takahashi?"

That was when Inuyasha grabbed the documents out of Sesshomaru's hands and skimmed through the copied school records and sure enough the final page said that Kagome was transfered about three to four days ago. Then Inuyasha looked at the mysterious woman.

"Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" He demanded.

"I'm Kagome's legal guardian. But I leave her with our bitch of a mother to live the life of a normal girl and not one who knows the world of youkai." The woman who claimed to Kagome's legal guardian sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts, that Miroku so happen to be secretly staring at. "Unfortunately, it seems that Kagz was already exposed to that for the past couple of years, ne Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou stiffened when the woman said his name as if she was a longtime friend. "How do you know so much about me?"

"I know much about you, your past, and what you truely look like when you are home and aren't wearing your consealment charm." But before Inuyasha could answer, the woman looked at Sango and Miroku. "You two are normal humans who about 535 years ago were fighting a youkai witch when you were cursed to live for an eternity just before she died." The assassin woman said nonchalantly. "Sango Yamaguchi: Former tayija, married to a Miroku Yamaguchi for over 530 years, and the mother of Yanalii Yamaguchi who died of cancer resently. You, your father, younger brother, and some of your fellow tayija were killed by a spider hanyou called Naraku, but you managed to survive. Told by Naraku that Inuyasha was the one to kill your village when you found out and set out to kill the inu hanyou only to find out that it was some of Naraku's smaller youkai and the spider hanyou himself who had done it. You soon joined Inuyasha and his group to avenge your kin and village."

The assassin turned to Miroku. "Miroku Yamaguchi: Former, or possibly still, monk, married to Sango Yamaguchi for over 535 years, father of Yanalii Yamaguchi who, like I said a moment ago, died of cancer resently. Your grandfather was cursed with the Wind Tunnel by Naraku and the males of his offspring and his offspring and so on, until Naraku was killed himself. You were, and still are, known to be a pervert to grope any woman's ass." Sango glared at her husband who sweatdropped and laughed nervously at her. "When you first met Kagome and Inuyasha, you tried to steal the chunk of the shattered Shikon no Tama, succeeded at first, but Kagome snatched it away from you. Soon after, you joined Inuyasha and Kagome to kill Naraku and end the curse of the Wind Tunnel."

Then she looked at Kikyou.

"Kikyou Takahashi: Miko who once protected the Shikon no Tama and fell in love with a hanyou, and mated/married to said hanyou for over 535 years. You tried to revert Inuyasha into a human with the Shikon no Tama to live with him as a normal woman, but before that could happen, the two of you were turned against one another by Naraku, the spider hanyou who was once a severally injured bandit who grasped a infatuation with you and yourned to have you for himself. Naraku tried to steal the Shikon no Tama from you, but you burned the Shikon no Tama with your dead body, only to be reincarnated into my sister. 50 years of Inuyasha being pinned to the Goshinboku, Kagome appeared and released Inuyasha from your sealing arrow spell. Soon after, you were resurrected by a youkai witch called Urusue by a small fraction of Kagome's soul."

"Inuyasha Takahashi: An inu hanyou who fell in love with a bitch of a miko who claimed to only love you if you were only human. After being pinned to the Goshinboku for 50 years by Kikyou's sealing arrow, you were released by my sister who you tried to kill shortly after being released because you wished to have the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai." Inuyasha blushed at what the woman said. "Kaede placed a subjugation necklace on you for Kagome to make you "sit"." Inuyasha cringed at the word. "Kagome shattered the Shikon no Tama a little after and the two of you started out to go search for the Shikon no Kakera." (a/n: "Shikon no Kakera" basically means "Fragments of the Shikon Jewel"...I think...because I know that "Kakera" means "fragment"...so um, yeah, anyway, continuing!)

That was when the little girl on the assassin's motorcycle spoke up, but in an odd language and Sesshomaru's eyes stared at the little girl and spoke the same odd language to her.

"Is the only reason you're here because you want information about Kagome or is there something else, Kuro Bara?" Sesshomaru wondered to the woman, who nodded before disappearing before everyone's eyes and appeared behind Inuyasha with a large hunting knife pressed against his throat, also casually resting her other hand on his shoulder and smiled to the hanyou-appeared-human coyly with mischief in her black and clear eerie purple eyes.

"I'm just going to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't go anywhere near Kagome."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sango arched a curious brow right before the assassin quickly removed the knife, pulled the collar of Inuyasha's shirt, bareing his neck, and sunk her now newly aquired fangs into his neck. Then soon released him and where the bite mark was...

So was a black rose.

"What the...?" Sango awed, as well as everyone else, except the mysterious woman, in shock. "What did you do to him?" Sango snarled at the woman.

"I simply put some of my kage in him." She shrugged, noticing Sesshomaru's eyes widen and chuckled. "You seem to know what my kage do, I pressume Takahashi?" The inu daiyoukai nodded grimly, a nod that neither Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, or Kikyou didn't like.

"Then I'll let you tell your baka half-brother where his fate lies." With that, the woman disappeared and reappeared on her motorcycle with a helmet in her hands and placed it on her head and started her motorcycle but didn't leave right away, but instead, she pulled out another large brown paper envelop and tossed it to Sesshomaru. "Oh, and your suspissions about your mother are correct. She did hire a hitman to kill your mate. But don't worry, I dealt with her hitman, your mate is safe. And remember, if you need get in contact with me, you know how." And with that said, the mysterious woman rode off on her motorcycle and into the night to enjoy the rest of her night off.

Sesshomaru openned the envelop with documents, receipts, copy of checks with his mother's signature on them addressed to a man Sesshomaru assumed was to the hitman his mother hired to kill his mate, and finally, a black rose was amongst them, letting Sesshomaru know that the assassin that he hired had finished her job.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called to his half-brother a little shakey, wanting to know what this mysterious assassin's kage will do to him now that they are in his body. "What is going to happen to me? You obviously know."

Sesshomaru sighed as a limo pulled up and the group entered, then Sango repeated Inuyasha's question.

"Kuro Bara, as the woman you have just seen is known as amongst many youkai, has the ability to control dark and mysterious powers that are almost god-like, but her main ability that she uses for her jobs are known as kage, or shadows."

"But what do they do once they're in someone's body?" Miroku asked the daiyoukai with worry in his voice.

"She can control any who are injected with her kage, even if her victims have strong will power, and once she's done controlling them. Her kage will destroy your organs, slowly killing you from the inside out, then they will surface from your body and make you bleed to death both internally and externally, and finally return to Kuro Bara. Leaving no trace of them doing the harm to their victim." Sesshomaru shuddered at the image of Inuyasha having to go through that.

"What?" Inuyasha roared. "There's gotta be a way to stop it."

Sesshomaru just shook his head no. "Unfortunately, only Kuro Bara can remove them without killing you, but I haven't met a living soul that has ever survived her kage."

The inu hanyou cursed.

"Wait, I can purify this woman's shadows from Inuyasha's body." Kikyou declared confidently, but Sesshomaru snorted.

"Have you ever seen the powers this woman possesses? No Kikyou, these powers are far to powerful for you to even try to deal with."

Inuyasha swallowed, knowing that he was screwed. But would convince this woman to remove these kage of hers from his body.

"Wait. This Kuro Bara woman said that she's the legal guardian of Kagome's. Is she related to Kagome somehow?" Sango tilted her head slightly.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"All I know is that she goes by Kuro Bara, she's about 20 years of age, and she is Kagome's older sister."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Death City: About two weeks of attending the DWMA later and somewhere in the streets of Death City..._

Kagome chuckled at the white haired boy beside her who has been blushing ever since she was introduced to him and his friends by Naomi. It seemed everytime the boy called Soul "Eater" Evans tried to say something to the miko, he'd say something stupid and automatically shut up.

Naomi was happy that Kagome wasn't sad anymore about the whole Inuyasha thing, since Naomi was from a family who psyic powers, Naomi was able to erase the memories of Inuyasha and the others that Kagome had known for the past two years and replace them with fake memories of Kagome being a normal teenager who went to school like any other girl her age. As for Kagome moving from Japan to Death City was because Kagome had an embarrassing incident at her last school, so her mother transfered the miko to the DWMA to save the girl from humiliation. But Naomi let Kagome remember that she was a miko, that she found out when she was very young and was trained by her grandfather.

The cross-bow weapon girl also taught Kagome martial arts, so the girl to protect herself from others if ever needed to that is.

"Soul." Kagome chuckled at the white-haired boy behind her hand. "Relax, silly. Now what did you wanna talk about?" The miko tilted her head to the side, wondering why the scythe-weapon teen had dragged Kagome out of her and Naomi's apartment to go walk outside to talk about something that he urgently wanted to say to her.

"I, uh," Soul studdered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ya know that there's a dance tomorrow, right?"

Kagome nodded, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, I wanted to know, well, ya know, if you wanted to go with me?" Soul said the last part quickly, but not so quickly that Kagome couldn't hear him.

"I'd love to." Kagome smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks for some reason. Maybe it was because the girl secretly had a major crush on him.

Soul smiled, showing his sharp teeth and replied with a, "Great."

Then Soul walked Kagome back up to her and Naomi's apartment, and before Soul could leave, Kagome kissed him out of no where and whispered against his lips, "G'Night Soul." before turning around and walked into her apartment. Not seeing the dumbfounded look on the boy's face. _"Maybe Kid was right after all."_ Soul mused to himself. (a/n: If no one knows what Soul means, then go back to the conversation in chapter 2 when Black*Star asks Kid if Kagome was hot.)

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Inside Naomi and Kagome's apartment..._

"What did Soul want?" Naomi asked her miko meister, sitting on the couch in nothing but a green spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of powder pink bikini panties with a paw print that was the same extact shade of green as her shirt.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her roommate's choice of attire before answering. "Soul asked me if I wanted to go to the dance tomorrow with him."

Naomi's eerie silver eyes widened as she whipped around to face Kagome.

"Well, did you say yes?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, all the while with a light blush on her cheeks.

The cross-bow weapon girl squealed in excitement before zooming down the hallway to grab a pair of green pajama bottoms and a pair of slippers, then ran back down into the living room, snatched Kagome's arm and pulled her friend out the door of the apartment and to the mall to go shopping for a cute dress. All the while Kagome was protesting, saying something about just wanting to go to sleep and that she'd go get her dress tomorrow. But the girl's excuse was heard on deaf ears as Naomi shooed the girl into her car and both girls drove off to the mall for some major shopping.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: One more thing before I start on my next chapter of this story, when I was going over the reviews I got for the last chapter, I couldn't help but notice that someone obviously, (hopefully you know who you are.) hadn't read the chapter thoroughly. I clearly remember mentioning what type of weapon Naomi is. Which is a CROSSBOW for those of you who have plainly skipped that part of the chapter! I'm not trying to sound mean, I just wanna let you guys know that.

Anyway, until next time guys! TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Hello, everybody! Here is chapter 7 of_ New Student_! Hope you enjoy!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

The eerie purple-eyed woman's motorcycle drove into the assassin's driveway and said assassin cut the engine of her vehicle. Then lifted the little girl off of her motorcycle and both entered the mansion.

When the assassin entered her mansion, she soon was greated by one of her maids timidly smiling at her. That timid smile had young assassin curious and was about to ask the maid what the matter was when out of no where, Souta came out of the living room and threw himself into his oldest sister's arms.

"Choshi-chan!" The boy's voice rang out happily.

The 20 year old young woman looked at Souta with shocked eyes. "Souta?" She tilted her head, then her nose wringled in distaste as she looked in front of her to see her mother. "How in the name of fucking kami did you find my home, you bitch?"

Kaori sighed sadly at her oldest daughter. "The shrine was burned down, and Father was caught in it and unfortunately died." The older Higurashi woman looked at her daughter.

"That doesn't explain why the fuck you came to my home when you damn well know I completely fucking hate you." The angery 20 year old turned to the little girl beside her and told her to go start packing, and the little girl nodded and did as told. "Now get out of my house." She ordered Kaori, looking the woman dead in the eye.

Before Kaori could respond, a knock was heard at the door and the same maid ran to go see who was at the door only to see a man with long dark brown, almost black, hair pinned back in a high pony-tail, icy blue eyes, and dressed in a long-sleeved deep gray shirt, black pants, and shoes.

"Milady." The maid bowed to her mistress as one of Kuro Bara's regular clients entered the room with a scowl on his face. "Master Koga wishes to speak with you." With that said the maid ran off.

"Souta, Kaori. Leave the room." The assassin ordered the two who looked at one another before doing as told. "Now what do you want Koga?" The assassin arched a curious brow as she crossed her arms across her chest, staring at one of the richest and best doctors to the youkai and supernatural beings in the world.

"You're her sister." Koga snarled angerily.

"Who?" Kuro Bara wondered out to the ookami youkai.

"KAGOME, YOU BITCH!" Kuro Bara's eye brow twitched before one of her kage shot out at Koga and wrapped itself around his torso and forced him into the wall behind him.

"Now see here, Koga. Who I have as a sybling is none of your, neither anyone elses, businesses." The white parts of the assassin's eyes glowed black as a black and smokey aura began to swirl around her body and when she spoke, her voice sounded like a youkai's. "Also, if you call me a "bitch" again, you will soon find yourself one of my newest victims to my kage. They haven't had enough youkai blood lately." She smirked at Koga's horrified expression.

Then the kage slowly slide from Koga's body and they receded back into Kuro Bara's body.

"Now, are you only here to throw a bitch-fit at me because you had just found out that my sister is Kagome? Or is there another reason?" The young woman tilted her head to the side in curiousity.

"I want you to track down Kagome and bring her here so I can claim her as my mate."

The assassin snorted and rolled her eerie purple eyed at his request.

"Don't think so. I refuse to force my baby sister to return to the one place that gives her horrible memories because of a certain hanyou, who shall remained un-named, and be claimed by a fucking ookami who only wants her as a trophy mate."

Koga was about to reply to her answer, but was cut off by the woman. "I also refuse to have Kagome mated to anyone who she doesn't love and only considers a friend and nothing more."

"You'll be related to me by marriage and get any ammount of money that you could ever want."

"Oh?" She arched a brow in humor. "So now you're trying to bribe me? So sorry, Koga. But I have plently of money, not to mention I'm kind of- AHH-CHOO!" The woman sneezed. "Alergic to canine-type youkai." She snickered at his growl.

Koga's brow twitched. "Well then take allergy medicine you fucking twat."

"Tsk." The woman shook her head in teasing disappointment. "Such language for a youkai your age. Please refrain from using such language, I have children in my home." With that said, the young assassin walked upstairs and into her bedroom, having Koga follow after her with every step of the way.

"Where are you going, Kuro Bara?" Koga asked.

"Yana!" Kuro Bara called out loudly the name. "Are you finished packing yet?"

"Hai!" A child's voice responded, followed by a little girl walking into the room and over to Kuro Bara. She had waist-length black hair, amber-colored eyes, with little dog-like ears on top of her head, and dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers. "I'm ready." The little girl called Yana smiled at the assassin as if she were her mother.

"Good. Now go down stairs and stay down there until I'm done here, okay?"

Yana nodded and walked out of the room.

That was when Koga repeated his question to the assassin again.

"I'm going to live with Kagome for a while to make sure that baka hanyou stays away from her."

"What did he do?" Koga tilted his head in curiousity, but got no answer from the 20 year old who just grabbed her luggage and walked out of the room and down stairs and up to Souta.

Completely ignoring Koga.

"You and Kaori can live here as long as you wish. Yana and I are going to stay with Kagz for a little while to make sure that baka hanyou stays away from her. I'm leaving you in charge, if there's anything that you need, ask one of my maids. If you need to get ahold of me, you know my cell. There's a barrier around the house that keeps youkai out unless you invite them in."

"Sounds like a vampire thing." Souta announced out loud to his choshi who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I love you and I'll see you in about a month or so." Kuro Bara hugged her otouto, kissed him on the forehead, and moved outside to drop her and Yana's luggage into the trunk of her Dark Green Lamboghini and Kuro Bara and Yana left their mansion.

"Okaa-chan?" Yana tilted her head a bit, staring at the assassin in curiousity.

"Nani?"

"Are you allergic to me? Ya know, since I'm an _inu_-hanyou and all."

"No. I only told Koga that I was allergic to canine-type youkai is because I don't like Koga very much."

"Even though he's one of your regular clients?"

"Hai." The eerie purple-eyed woman nodded, now driving down the highway to go to the airport.

"And my real okaa just didn't want a mix-blood for a child." Yana's eyes began to fill with tears and her ears drooped onto her head.

"Baby. Your real okaa is a real bitch to have just left you in an orphanage like that without a second thought. It's not your fault." Kuro Bara lied about where she found the inu hanyou girl as the eerie purple-eyed woman gently pressed on the brakes when she came to a stop-light and leaned over to kiss Yana's forehead lovingly and smiled sweetly at the little hanyou girl who smiled back at her adoptive okaa.

Then Kuro Bara continued to drive down the highway and entered the airport parking lot and both girl's got out and went into the building and onto Kuro Bara's private plane with her Lamborghini in the cargo hold place of the plane. And both the little inu hanyou and the assassin were on their way to Death City, Nevada.

_Five minutes later..._

"Mizuki?" A young man's name called out in question to the assassin who's eyes openned from her five minute nap that felt like about a five second one.

"Oh, hello Shippo. How are you?" Mizuki smiled at the kitsune youkai.

"I'm doing great! How's Yana?" Shippo wondered as he sat across Mizuki and stared at the sleeping inu hanyou child.

"She's fine. A little upset every now and again whenever her real okaa and otou are brought up." Mizuki smiled at Yana in a motherly fashion that reminded Shippo a lot of Kagome.

"What are you doing here, Shippo?" Mizuki tilted her head curiously.

"I found out that Kagome is living in Death City, Nevada." Shippo smiled shyly to Mizuki, the woman who had taught him how to be an assassin just like she was. When Shippo had been almost beaten to death and kicked out of the Takahashi residence for insulting Kikyou, the kitsune youkai had no where else to go, so he wondered the streets until he found a woman with ass-length inky-black hair with purple highlights, eerie light clear purple eyes, and dressed in a skin-tight long-sleeved shirt, skin-tight black pants, and knee-high black 4 inch spiked high-heels, reaching into a trash can only to pull out a little bundle and into her arms.

_Flashback of 5 years..._

_Shippo watched carefully as the woman, he thought looked like the woman he once called okaa, turn from the now dead youkai she had just killed when she heard the crying of an infant coming from a trash can not too far from her._

_"Nani?" Shippo heard the woman whisper in curiousity as she walked through the rain and over to the trash can and lefted the lid only to see something she didn't think she's ever see. And it disgusted her._

_Someone had put a new born inu hanyou in the trash as if it were well...trash. _

_"You poor little girl, you." The woman pulled out the little inu hanyou and wrapped the infant with her own long black coat and began to carry the little thing back to her car that was only about two blocks away. But before the mysterious woman got about 10 feet from the trash can, Shippo let out a cough and some blood was splattered onto the cold rain-water covered concrete._

_"Who's there?" The woman demanded calmly, yet deadly._

_Shippo managed to limp out of his hiding place and moved within sight range of the mysterious woman._

_"My name is Shippo." The kitsune managed to say before everything turned black and woke up a fews hours later only to find himself in a king-sized bed with black silk sheets, in a large bedroom. The kitsune was a little worried about where he was and was about to go look around where he was when the door openned to reveal that mysterious woman holding the little inu hanyou infant and feeding it, with a baby bottle, and the woman smiled at Shippo and wandered over to him and sat on the side of the bed._

_"How do you feel, Shippo?"_

_Shippo swallowed and answered the woman, who he now felt, had strong mysterious and dark powers. But she seemed sweet none-the-less._

_"I'm fine. Arigatoo..." Shippo trailed off, not knowing what to call the woman sitting quietly beside him._

_"My name is Mizuki. Mizuki Death." Mizuki smiled, giving Shippo a little bow with her head before asking, "Are you hungry, Shippo?" The kitsune youkai nodded and Mizuki motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen, which the young youkai did._

_While in the kitchen, Mizuki asked Shippo what he was doing outside on a rainy night and why he was in the condition he was when Mizuki found him. He explained. Mizuki nodded in understanding, then asked if he wanted to live with her since he has no where else to go. And Shippo said yes. _

_End of Flashback..._

From then on, Mizuki had taken care of both Shippo and Yana. Then soon after, Shippo asked if Mizuki was willing to accept to train him how to fight, and Mizuki nodded, then began to train the kitsune how to fight hand-to-hand, fire her guns, and fight with katanas. Soon after, Shippo was going on assignments with Mizuki whenever she needed the back up.

Both the cursed miko and the kitsune youkai soon were like family to one another, neither tried to find the parents of the Yana, but later found out who her parents were and had no desire to return her.

"And now you want to go see her?" Mizuki arched a brow to her kitsune friend, who nodded. "Alright, then."

Shippo sighed in relief, knowing that Mizuki wasn't going to murder him for trying to go see his surrogate mother.

Both Mizuki and Shippo continued to speak throughout the time they traveled to Nevada on Mizuki's private plane, then finally they found themselves travelling through a large black portal before they appeared right above their destination.

Death City.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Well, there's this chapter! In the next chapter, the story will continue in Death City. With Kagome and Soul and their friends, along with Mizuki, Shippo, and Yana!

BTW: If anyone's wondering why Mizuki's last name isn't "Higurashi" but "Death", you'll find that out in the next chapter!

POP QUIZ!

Who are Yana's parents? o_0

a.) Inuyasha and Kikyou

b.) Sango and Miroku

c.) Sesshomaru and Rin

d.) none of the above

Guess the answer right before noon on monday and I'll have the next chapter up at 1 pm!


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: So sorry for not having this chapter up when I said it was gonna be! T.T My laptop's battery crapped out on me and I had to get a new one! But now I got a new battery and I can update all of my stories! Enjoy!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Flashback of twelve years..._

_Frustrated-filled crying was filled in the room of Mizuki Higurashi, a young eight year old who was forced to move in with her father after a very __**long**__ divorce. Mizuki didn't understand exactly __**why**__ she had to move with her ass of a father, the man had touched her baby sister and herself in places that weren't meant to be touched as such. __**Especially**__ by one of your own kin._

_Why would her mother let one of her own children move in with her pedofile of a ex-husband? Did the eight year old's mother hate her? Was it because Mizuki was born with freaky looking purple eyes? Was it that she had started to get canines right after her 8th birthday?_

_Why was Mizuki in this hell hole while her other syblings were in a house filled with love and harmony and not one, where she is currently living in, with creepy lust?_

_That was when the violet-eyed girl heard the house door open and slam shut, loudly, making the young girl jump in fear, knowing that her father was most likely going try to, as Mizuki heard from many of the neighbor boys say, "cop a feel"._

_Last week, the pedo "accidentally" walked in on Mizuki while the girl was taking a shower, then even offered to scrub her back. But Mizuki wasn't stupid, the girl had been going through this stupid shit for the past two weeks now along with the previous year and a half while still being in her mother's home._

_So Mizuki did the one thing she could think of._

_Hide. Then get the __**hell**__ out of that fucking house._

_Five minutes later..._

_Mizuki was curlled up in the fetal position underneath the kitchen table, with a few splatters of blood, her father's blood, on her face and torso. Her pants were toren off and her panties were ripped to shreds and both destroyed article of clothing were now somewhere in the room, but Mizuki didn't dare move for fear that the man who lay, dead, on the floor would rise and continue his sexual assault upon the eight year old. _

_So the violet-eyed girl sat in her spot in the fetal position with a bloodied butcher knife in clenched hands._

_**Knock. Knock.**_

_Mizuki's horrified, and wide, violet eyes shot to the front door and heard the most heavenly sound in the world._

_"Mr. Imai? Mizuki?" Ms. Taka called out through the door. "Are ye two alright?"_

_That was when Mizuki finally gathered up the courage she needed and bolted for the door and openned it, hiding her lower half behind the door of course, and was staring at her good friend and neighbor, Ms. Taka._

_The elderly woman's sky blue eyes widened at the sight of the interior of the apartment and the scratches and developing bruises on Mizuki's face, neck, arms, and torso._

_"Dear Kami, Mizuki! Are ye alri-" Ms. Taka didn't get to finish when she soon found a bottomless Mizuki clinging to the elderly woman for dear life, while the girl, rushedly, explained what had occurred between Mizuki and her father only moments ago._

_Ms. Taka wasn't surprised when Mizuki finished, instead, the 61 year old woman removed her bottom-up sweater and wrapped it around Mizuki's waist, pulled the crying girl to her person, closed the door to the apartment, and guided the child to __**her**__ apartment, which was about two or three doors down from Mizuki and her father's._

_Now, Ms. Taka was in her bathroom preparing Mizuki, the girl who felt like a granddaughter to her, a bath. To help the girl get rid of the disgusting feeling of what that...__**man**__ had done to that poor innocent child. But Ms. Taka was somewhat relieved to know that __**he**__ had not succeeded in raping Mizuki, and although Ms. Taka doesn't approve of murder, she had to admit that Mizuki's father got what he deserved._

_"Mizuki?" Ms. Taka called the girl's attention._

_"Hai?" Mizuki whispered quietly, shaking slightly._

_"Do ye have anywhere that ye can go, Dear?"_

_Mizuki shook her head no._

_Ms. Taka "hmm"ed before excusing herself to go make a phone call and would return shortly._

_Mizuki may be an eight year old child, but she was way ahead in years then other children her age, the eight year old knew that Ms. Taka was going to call the police, tell them what happened, and have Mizuki taken to her mother's house. The violet-eyed girl snorted and rolled her eyes._

_She knew that her mother wouldn't let her back into the house, after all, in the court Mizuki's mother agreed, quickly, that the young Higurashi girl was to live with her father._

_Shortly after Ms. Taka had called the police and informed them of the situation, said elderly woman entered the bathroom, now seeing that the shower screen was closed and shielding Mizuki's nude form from Ms. Taka's sight. But Ms. Taka nodded her head, understanding why the girl had moved the shower curten._

_"Mizuki? I called the police, Dear. So, hopefully ye should be finished with ye'r bath and we can take ye home."_

_"Hai." Mizuki nodded, a little better now. "I'm ready to get out. Would you please hand me a towel?"_

_"Aye." Ms. Taka replied with a russeling sound that sounded like moving cloth and Ms. Taka moved the towel over to the shower curten and allowed Mizuki to grab onto it and said girl quickly wrapped the towel around her, now standing up in the tub, and moved the shower curten out of the way and walked out of the bathroom with Ms. Taka following, at a respectable distance, behind the girl and into the spare room that Mizuki would use whenever she'd run from her apartment and over to Ms. Taka's._

_Mizuki gave a small smile when she saw that Ms. Taka had laid out some clothing for Mizuki to put on before the police got there. _

_**Knock. Knock.**_

_The police had just knocked on the door the moment Mizuki had just finished the button of her pants, and herself and Ms. Taka went to go see who it was and sure enough, it was two police officers. Ms. Taka quickly explained what happened and the police nodded, then took Mizuki with them into their car and over to the Higurashi Shrine so the little girl could live with her family._

_When Mizuki and the police officers arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, all went well as the police officers explained to Ms. Higurashi, when she openned the door, why they were there. Then everything went down hill from there when one of the officers told Ms. Higurashi that her ex-husband had attempted to rape Mizuki, but Ms. Higurashi's daughter had managed to prevent that._

_"How?" Ms. Higurashi wondered out loud, hoping that her daughter hadn't..._

_"I'm afraid that he's dead, Ma'am." The officer responded, now sporting a little Mizuki clutching to his pants, afraid of seeing her mother's face at the moment._

_Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened as she stared at her oldest child in what looked like a mixture of horror and fear, and the woman simply shook her head. Telling the officers that she refused for Mizuki to live there with her other two children. _

_When those words left Ms. Higurashi's mouth, Mizuki's heart stilled._

_Had her mother just basically said that she refused to have a murderer in her house?_

_The officers looked at Ms. Higurashi with curlled lips and looks of disgust and turned around to take Mizuki back to Ms. Taka for the time being. Seeing as they thought that Mizuki was Ms. Taka's granddaughter._

_Ms. Taka's apartment door openned to reveal Ms. Taka herself and the police officers explained what happened and Ms. Taka did something that she had never done in her entire life._

_She cursed._

_Both officers stared at one another, then back to Ms. Taka who said that she would take care of Mizuki from now on, seeing as no one else would. The officers agreed and left Mizuki and Ms. Taka alone with one another._

_Then, later that night, Mizuki stared to feel massive amounts of pain throughout her body. The pain had gone on for rest of the night until it finally went away and the girl went to the bathroom to go take a shower to remove all of the pain-induced sweat from her body when she peered into the mirror and screamed._

_She now had solid dark violet-colored hair, the white parts of her eyes were now black and her clear light eerie violet eyes were now the same shade of violet as her hair, she had fangs that were about an inch long, and black one inch sharp thick nails._

_Upon hearing Mizuki's horror-filled scream, Ms. Taka burst through the door to the bathroom to see what was wrong to see Mizuki's hair and eye color change, she had fangs and black thick sharp nails._

_"Mizuki? I did not know ye were a miko."_

_Mizuki's horror-filled eyes widened even more than they already were. "A miko?" The eight year old squeaked. "But I thought that mikos were supposed to be pure and pretty, __**not**__ freaky-looking and ugly." Mizuki mumbled the last part through her newly acquired fangs._

_"Nay, Mizuki. Ye are a miko. Just one of the only remaining extremely powerful ones. This-" Ms. Taka motioned at Mizuki's current appearance. "-is ye'r true form. Yer powers must have unlocked just now." The old woman finished, now hugging the girl before adding, "And ye are not "freaky-looking and ugly". Ye, Mizuki, are beautiful young girl and will be even more so when ye grow older."_

_End of Flashback..._

Mizuki smirked, sitting at her desk in her new office at the DWMA, at what her adoptive guardian had told her. It was true though. As Mizuki had gotten older, many boys her age and older were drawn to her like a bear was to honey.

However, when Mizuki was about 17, she heard about another family member of hers that may be able to take her in. So, Ms. Taka told Mizuki to go and live with them if she truely wished for it.

And Mizuki did. But the teen was a little bit nervous about going considering she had some major fears of hights, but when she got to the airport she had met a boy who helped her with her height fear.

_Flashback of three years..._

_Mizuki was blushing furiously as many boys were now surrounding her, asking if she would be one of their girlfriend. But no matter how many times she declined them, the idiots just never left her alone. _

_(a/n: Just wanna let any of those who are reading that I have NO idea what Dr. Stein looked like when he was younger! So don't get mad at me, please!)_

_Then a boy with short gray hair, that almost appeared like a light brown color, with glasses, came up to the group of boys, that were bothering Mizuki, with another boy behind him with red hair and brown _(a/n: I think that's the color.)_ eyes and pushed them all away from Mizuki._

_"Oi! The woman says she doesn't want any of you, so get the hell out of here!" The boy with red hair snapped at the group who automatically ran away upon seeing the red haired boy and the other boy with the gray/light brown mixed hair color._

_"Are you alright, Miss...?" The guy with the gray/light brown hair asked with a warm smile on his face._

_"Mizuki." Mizuki smiled back at the two boys, both grateful for the rescue and wondering why they weren't goking at her like many of the other boys before her. "Mizuki Higurashi."_

_Both guys' eyes widened._

_"What?"_

_"Are you related to Lord Death by any chance?"_

_Mizuki nodded, having seen her oji only through pictures through her Mae-oba-chan over facebook._

_"Hai." The teen replied. "So, I already told you who I am. What are your names?"_

_"I'm Spirit Albarn." The red head smiled, holding out a hand to Mizuki, who took it into her own and shook it, then let it go._

_"And I'm Franken Stein. But you can just call me Stein, if you want to."_

_Mizuki nodded, shaking his hand just as she had done with Spirit._

_"Arigatoo. Had you two not come then I wouldn't have known what I would've done." Mizuki explained to Stein and Spirit._

_"Doitashimashite, Mizuki."_

_The three teens talked about random things until they all heard that the passengers for their plane were boarding, and Stein and Spirit were on their way when they noticed that Mizuki was staring at the large, in Mizuki's opinion, plane in horror._

_"Mizuki? Are you afraid of planes?" Spirit asked only to be smacked upside the head by Mizuki._

_"No! I-I...uh,"_

_Stein just chuckled and gently wrapped an arm around her, assuring the girl that nothing bad would happen to her and the three teens finally ran over to the plane before it left without them._

_End of Flashback..._

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_DWMA: Flashback of two hours..._

_"Mizuki?" A familar, yet older, voice called out to the assassin as she entered her oji's "office" room._

_"Stein!" Mizuki ran over to her longtime friend and hugged him, then took sight of Spirit and let go of Dr. Stein and hugged Spirit as well. "Dear Kami! I haven't seen you two in so long! How are you?"_

_Spirit, Lord Death, and Dr. Stein chuckled at the woman._

_"We're doin' pretty good, Mizuki. How about you? I heard that you were doin' jobs for youkai and humans, also that you've been acting like a cold-hearted bi-" Spirit tried to finish, only to have Mizuki punched the poor weapon-man on the back of his head._

_"Shut-up, Spirit!" Mizuki playfully snarled at her friend, flushing a bit. Then looked at the DWMA's headmaster. "Konnichiwa, Oji-san." Mizuki smiled at her oji._

_"Konnichiwa, Mizuki." Lord Death gave Mizuki a lit bow, and said young woman gave Lord Death one of her own in return. "What brings you here?"_

_"Well, I heard that my imouto is currently attending at the DWMA, so I decided to come over here to see her." Mizuki took in a deep breath. "And I'm not looking for education or anything, but if it's possible Oji-san, do you have position that you need filled? Like another sensei or something?"_

_Lord Death "hmm"ed before nodding._

_"Actually, lately we're in a need of a P.E. sensei."_

_Mizuki tilted her head to the side in curiousity and slight confusion._

_"But isn't Mira the P.E. sensei right now?"_

_"Hai." Lord Death replied. "But she's also the academy's nurse as well. And she very well can't be in two places at once."_

_Mizuki nodded and smiled at her oji._

_"Alright, Oji. I can do that."_

_End of flashback..._

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Ring...Ring..._

Mizuki stood up from her desk and walked over to the door to her office and noticed that the first group of students that she was to "teach" today were here and that her oji forgot to mention (a/n: Just making this up.) that Mizuki would be "teaching" co-ed P.E.

"Mizuki?" A familiar voice called out to the new P.E. sensei.

Mizuki turned to her right, seeing a girl with sandy blonde hair in pig tails, emerald green eyes, and dressed in a white t-shirt and blue gym shorts. "Oh, hello Maka. Haven't seen you in a long time."

"What are you doing here, Mizuki?"

Mizuki sighed as she stared at a boy with white hair blushing pretty badly as another boy with turquise (a/n: Sorry if I spelt that wrong.) blue hair looked like he was asking the white-haired boy a series of embarrassing questions.

"I heard that Kagome was attending the DWMA resently because of her..." Mizuki paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word. "...'boyfriend'." Mizuki air quoted. "Was being his two-timing self again and needed to get away from him as far as possible. And I'm here to not only to make sure that he doesn't find her but I'm also here to be the new P.E. sensei."

Maka's emerald green eyes widened. "Really? Kagome's your sister?"

Mizuki nodded. "Younger by three years."

"But you two have different last names. Are you half or step sisters?"

"Neither." The new P.E. sensei shook her head slowly. "Kagome is going by our mother's last name and has been ever since she was born. I used to share the same last name as well until our...bitch of a mother refused to have anything to do with me. So I figured that if she wants nothing to do with me, then I didn't want have anything to do with her."

"So you changed your last name from 'Higurashi' to 'Death'?" Maka tilted her head to the side a bit in curiousity.

Mizuki nodded.

"Anyway, since I'm new at this sensei-ing thing." Mizuki looked at Maka with a kind smile. "You mind helpin' me out?"

Maka returned the smile back at the friend of her and her father's and nodded. "Sure thing."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Once again. I'm soooo sorry for this chapter being late! Anyway, the correct answer for that little question pop quiz thing was...A.) Inuyasha and Kinky-hoe...I mean Kikyou! :)

ALSO: There will be some more flashbacks regarding Mizuki's past! And some funny violence!

TTFN! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: Yes, little101! This is taking place after the whole Medusa thing and Crona is good, but he's still that shy and timid guy. (confused of which gender Crona is because in the manga, I believe, Crona is female? And in the anime Crona is male...I think. I may have it backwards though. But since I'm not entirely sure which it is, I'll only add Crona if someone can tell me if Crona is a guy or girl. Plz and Thank You!)**

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Souta was roaming around Mizuki's mansion and he finally stumbled upon her study, remembering her always telling the him _not_ to enter it no matter what. So, being the mischievious boy that Souta is, the young teen quickly looked to his left then to his right to make sure that no one was watching him, and finally entered the forbidden room.

"Whoa." Souta awed as he looked around the large room that held different sorts of framed degrees and certificates on the walls, the expensive furniture, and large desk at one end of the room. "Just what does Choshi-chan do for a living?" The raven-haired boy murmured questioningly to himself quietly.

Then, all of a sudden, Souta heard something thumping against the door a little to the left of Mizuki's desk. "What the...?" Souta tilted his head to the side then walked over to the thumping door and openned the door and the expression of horror sprang to his face as he fell backwards onto his butt on the floor.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Death City: DWMA: The Gym..._

Maka grunted as she and Soul were knocked back by Mizuki.

Apparently, Lord Death had told Mizuki about the whole Medusa thing and had asked if Mizuki would be willing to show the students how to handle their weapon partners (In weapon form.) properly and teach them how to fight in hand-to-hand combat and Mizuki had accepted.

"All right, Maka. I think that's enough for today." Mizuki said with a cheerful smile at the young meister.

"But Sensei..." Tsubaki said quietly. "If we finish with this now, then what will we have to do during the remaining class time?"

Mizuki "hmm"ed while tapping her chin gently.

"How about I answer some of those questions you all have been trying to ask me?" Mizuki suggested and all of the students nodded in agreement. "Okay then, one of the first questions I remember being asked is what I had done for a living before coming to the DWMA."

Everyone remained quiet as they waited for Mizuki to continue.

"Hmm, let's see." Mizuki thought out loud. "Ah, yes. Believe it or not, I used to be, and still kinda am, an assassin to be hired but both human and youkai to do many jobs."

"Such as?" Kid wondered out loud.

The P.E. sensei shrugged. "Many sorts. I would sometimes be hired to gather information that would seem difficult to most to obtain. I would track down and spy on someone, and on very rare occasion, I would be hired to kill someone."

Everyone stared at their sensei in shock. To them, Mizuki didn't seem the type to _murder_ anyone much less hurt them.

Here stood in front of them was a woman dressed in a casual purple long-sleeved t-shirt and a mid-thigh black two-layered skirt and knee-high black leather flat-heeled boots.

"Wow." Maka muttered to herself and Soul completely ignoring her and only looking at the DWMA's newest addition, Kagome Higurashi.

"Do you have any syblings, relatives?" One of the students asked Mizuki, who nodded in answer.

"Who though?" Another student continued.

"Well, Lord Death is my oji, Kid is my cousin, and my imouto is the new student here, Kagome Higurashi." Mizuki continued on with the questions that her students continued to ask her for the remaining time of class, all the while Soul's crimson eyes were somewhat wide when Mizuki had said that Kagome was her imouto and wondered if she would be able to tell him any of Kagome's interests. Having tried to ask Naomi who knew absolutely _nothing_ about the girl other than that Naomi had recently removed, and replaced with different ones, his crush's memories of a previous two-timing jack-ass.

**Twenty minutes later...**

_Ring...Ring..._

The bell telling the students that it was now time to go to their next classes and everyone, except Mizuki, got out of their seats and left to go to their next classes.

Except Soul was the last student to leave, seeing as he wanted to talk to Mizuki before he left.

"Uh, Death-sensei?" Soul said in a nervous voice, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hai?" Mizuki looked up from her cell phone and to the white-haired weapon-boy. "Can I help you with something, Soul?"

Said teen nodded.

"Well, what is it?" Mizuki tilted her head to the side in question.

"Well, you know how that dance is in a couple of days?" Soul asked and Mizuki nodded and Soul continued. "I wanted to know what were some of the things that Kagome likes."

"You want to ask Kagome out to the dance?"

Soul blushed and Mizuki chuckled, agreeing to help the nervous teen with Kagome. Then hurriedly shooed him out of her classroom, telling him that he better get to his next class before he's late.

As soon as Soul was out of Mizuki's classroom, the woman leaned back in her chair. Thinking about a certain gray-haired man's question that he had asked her earlier in the evening.

"I wonder if I should go with Stein to the dance. Should I?" Mizuki whispered to herself, then returned to what she was doing before Soul interrupted her.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Next day in Death City: The DWMA: Lord Death's Room..._

Mizuki tilted her head at her uncle in curiousity as she waited for his answer to her question.

"Please, Oji-san? Can Spirit please come hang out with me and Stein for a while?"

Lord Death "hmm"ed, then reluctantly nodded to his mei (niece), who squealed in excitement as she launched herself over to Spirit and hugged him happily, then thanked her Oji. Then, finally leaving the room with her two best friends to go hang out with them, to make up for the time that Mizuki had been gone from the DWMA.

"I can't believe that Lord Death actually let you get me out of the academy today." Spirit said in awe and somewhat shock to Mizuki, who was chuckling lightly.

"I know, huh? I didn't think that Oji-san would allow it either, but here we are. Out on the quiet streets of Death City." Mizuki looked up in the sky. "And with that creepy-ass sun looking down at us..." She continued with a light frown.

Stein chuckled and Spirit snickered, remebering when Mizuki first arrived in Death City she had almost screamed in fear from the creepy-looking sun in the sky during the day and the just as creepy-looking moon at night. The young assassin only stayed at the DWMA for about a year and a half before breaking the news to Spirit and Stein that her baby sister and younger brother were having some financial troubles over in Tokyo. So Mizuki left the DWMA with her weapon partner occompanying her along the way to go and find a way to go and help her brother and sister, only to find out about 3 days after returning to Tokyo on a morning (a/n: Kagome's 15th birthday.) that Kagome had disappeared, told by Souta. Considering Kaori absolutely refused to speak with a "murderer" even though deep down she knew that Mizuki had done it in self-defense.

"Anyway guys." Mizuki smiled at the crimson red-headed Death Scythe and the gray-haired mad scientist. "Where do you wanna go first?"

Spirit smirked at the inky-black, and dark purple highlighted, haired woman who arched a curious brow to the perverted Death Scythe.

"I know, how about to _that_ place where I caught you and Stein neckin' it."

Mizuki and, surprisingly, Stein blushed furiously at the memory.

"Spirit!" Stein and Mizuki shouted at the Death Scythe before they both smack him, hard, in the head. Then proceeded to walk down the street, leaving a very unconcious and thoroughly beaten up Spirit, bleeding from his head, on the ground.

It was quiet for the 20 year old woman and the 28 (a/n: I think that's how old Stein is...) year old man somehow got into the topic of the upcoming dance in a couple of days.

Mizuki chuckled. "Yeah, one of my students came up to me earlier and asked if I could help him ask Kagome if she wanted to go to the dance."

Stein arched a brow, neither noticin that Spirit had caught up with the two, being the idiot that he is, and started saying something about Mizuki's strike had hit him harder than she used to hit him and thus naming it...

SMACK!

And down goes Spirit and Mizuki was dragging the poor idiot by the collar of his shirt as she and Stein continued to catch up on the times that they lost before Mizuki left.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Mizuki's House..._

Amber eyes shot to the door when their owner felt an unfamilar youki approach and the young girl could have sworen that her okaa-chan's kage were mixed in there as well.

_"I wonder who's here."_ Yana thought to herself as she quickly, but quietly, pulled out the handgun that Mizuki had told the little hanyou girl to use _only_ in case of emergencies.

KNOCK...KNOCK...

Yana shot to her feet just as Shippou entered the living room and quickly answered the door to reveal a man with long silvery-white hair, amber colored eyes, and dog-like ear placed on top of his head that twitched out of random.

Yana pointed her okaa-chan's gun straight at the unknown man's head and bared her fangs in both anger and irritation.

"Who are you?" Yana questioned him. "And what do you want?"

"Yana." Shippou looked at the little girl with something of regret in his green eyes. "Give me Mizuki's gun and go back into your bedroom."

Yana just stared at her oji weirdly.

_Her_ go back into her bedroom with someone that she doesn't know _enters_ her _home_? No way.

"No. I'm not going to. Shippou-oji-san...who is this man? Why does he have some of okaa-chan's kage in him?" Yana demanded, glaring at the kitsune that she had come to know as family. "Answer me damn yo-"

_**"What the fuck are you doing here, Dog-boy?"**_ Mizuki growled almost youkai-like from behind Inuyasha holding an unconscious Miroku by the back of the collar of his shirt. Mizuki's clear purple eyes now a solid dark color and the white parts of her eyes were now jet-black.

Shippou stared at Mizuki in still-shock fear, knowing he was about a breath away from being killed by his "Okaa's" nee-chan all the while Yana had a devilish smirk firmly placed on her face. Even though the little hanyou girl wasn't related to Mizuki by blood, the little girl sure would remind anyone of her adoptive okaa-chan.

Mizuki's dark eyes glew and Inuyasha was thrusted into the wall by an unknown force. A large hole in the wall thanks to Inuyasha.

The woman turned to Shippou with a death glare and his body soon was surrounded with black and the kitsune was thrown into the wall not to far off from where Inuyasha was currently.

"You treacherous little fucker." Mizuki snarled. "I allow you to come into my home, take care of you, train you to fight and become stronger, and _this_ is how you repay me? By letting in the very bastard who not only tried to kill you and kick you out of his home, but you let him into _mine_?" Mizuki tilted her head, Miroku now dropped onto the floor of her living room rug and Stein and Spirit staring wide-eyed over at Mizuki...recognizing the unsettling pattern of her aura as none other than a witch.

"P-please, Oba-san."

SLAP!

Shippou's head snapped to the side sharply, neither he nor Mizuki noticing that Yana was now walking outside with Stein and Spirit. Both men obviously knowing the wrath Mizuki possesses and didn't want the little girl to see it.

Seconds passed and the cursed miko and the kitsune turned to Inuyasha when they heard coughing...obviously Mizuki's kage were reacting to her anger and were causing the inu hanyou pain, also coughing blood.

Mizuki rolled her eyes, her aura and anger calming down, not wanting to kill Inuyasha in her nice _clean_ house, but she already but two holes in her wall...

"Both of you, grab the pervert and get the fuck out of my house and out of Death City. If I so as much as see either one of you or Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, or any of the people that Kagome met in the Fuedal Era. Don't think that I won't hesitate to kill either of you." Mizuki's eyes returned to normal, snapping her fingers and both Inuyasha and Shippou were placed on their unstable feet and the walls were intantly repaired. "Now go."

Shippou bolted for the door, running to the safest place that he knew of and to the person he knew would keep him from Mizuki's wrath.

Lord Death himself.

Inuyasha, however, reluctantly left Mizuki's house and walked in the same direction as Shippou had run off in.

"Okaa-chan?" Yana's voice called out to the now calm assassin, who "hmm"ed in reply. "Why did you let them live? That's not like you."

Spirit chuckled at the little girl and gave her a gentle pat on her head before recoiling his hand to his chest when she growled at him unexpectedly, mumbling something about not be treated like an inu.

Mizuki shrugged. "I didn't want my carpets dirtied." Then walked over to the now conscious monk. "Get up Miroku and get out of my house before I do more than beat the living daylights out of ya."

Miroku nodded and wobbly stood to his feet and left through the door, following after Inuyasha's youki.

It was quiet for a moment before Mizuki turned around with a smile and she clapped her hands together once.

"So! Ignoring what just happened. Let's continue on with our day, shall we?" Mizuki smiled at her friends who thought it be best not ask Mizuki just who the hell those people were, and just shrugged it off and entered Mizuki's house. "Great! Who's hungry?"

Both men and Yana raised their hands at the same time.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Next day: Hallways of the DWMA..._

Mizuki smiled to the students of the DWMA as she made her way to her office, which was in the gym. When Mizuki finally entered her office she noticed that she had a note on her desk addressed to her.

Shrugging, the cursed miko openned the note silently reading it, then her eyes widening, bolting for her attendance sheet and searched for a few names. Cursing at the piece of paper from who's names she saw on the sheet.

Mizuki had a feeling that she was going to be in one hell of a year.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Anyone guess who's on Mizuki's attendance sheet? Give me the right answer and I'll make sure to post **TWO** chapters next time! If I get at least 3 correct answers I'll make each of the chapters up to about 4,000 words long! Til next time guys! TTFN!


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Chapter...uh...10? I think..not quite sure *shrugs* oh well. Still not gonna add Crona until I know for sure whether I'm sure about the gender...by the way, I'm basing this fanfic off the _**anime**_ _**television **_series. Anyway, here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own _Inuyasha_ or _Soul Eater_. Although that would be totally awesome if I did, but sadly I don't.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

BAM!

"Her name is Mizuki Death," A feminine voice declared to the shadowy figure sitting at its desk staring at the large profile of one Mizuki Death aka Kuro Bara. "She is currently located in Death City, Nevada, United States as a P.E. sensei at her Oji-san's academy, the DWMA."

"_This_ is the woman who is the reason why youkai are hardly around, hmm?"

"Yes sir." The curvy female form bowed before continuing. "She is a very lethal woman by nature, by my information, she is a cursed miko with the main ability to control kage. It seems Ms. Death can even control any who have a kage, making them her servants or victims."

"I see," The shadowy figure purred staring at the picture of Mizuki in a black and purple zebra bikini. "You are to continue your investigation on Ms. Death, do you understand?"

"Sir?" The female was confused, the order was to _kill_ the assassin if given the chance, _not_ spy on her.

The shadowy figure nodded, finding his servant's confusion amusing.

"As you are aware by now, Ms. Death is the reincarnation of the true miko, Midoriko, and is in the current protection of the Shikon no Tama. Therefore, she would be a primary target by youkai, she also has dark and sinister powers that would make the fiercist of all youkai shit themselves." An evil smile spread across the shadowy figure's face. "So, having known this, our plans have changed for Ms. Death. We are going to switch her onto our side, so we may be in control of the most powerful being in the world."

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Black and dark amthyest high-lighted hair gently blew in the breeze. Everything in Death City seemed calm and peaceful.

"Mizuki...I'm sorry, I-" Maka's once strong, confident voice was currently hesitant and quiet, and was cut off Mizuki's hand raising sharply.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, Maka." Mizuki all but growled out. "When I asked you if Soul was in possession of black blood, what did you tell me?"

Maka remained silent, so Mizuki continued.

"You told me that you didn't know a thing about it!" The cursed miko roared at the scythe meister. The purple-eyed woman turned back to the injured demon-weapon scythe.

"And because of that mistake, Maka, you leave me no choice but to remove Soul from you for the time being."

"What?!" Maka yelled out in shock, her emerald eyes widening. "You can't do that! Lord Death won't allow it!"

Mizuki ignored the young meister's outburst and lifted a unconscious Soul onto her back and walked out of the currently destroyed gymnaism, a squacking Maka quickly following behind.

"Kid! You're in charge until I get back!" Was all that was heard from Mizuki.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Lord Death's Room..._

"Mizuki?" Lord Death called out to his niece who he sensed entering his room, then stood shocked upon seeing a bloodied Soul on Mizuki's back and a flustered Maka running behind Mizuki, who looked like she could kill anyone at any moment.

"I want Soul separated from Maka for the time being, Oji-san, and you know who holds real authority here at the moment." Mizuki looked into the eye sockets of Lord Death's mask with irrritation. Lord Death knowing that Mizuki was correct, whether he liked it or not. She was one of the council, and the one who was in charge of his binding to the academy.

In charge of him.

"I understand, Mizuki. Soul shall be separated from Maka until further notice." Lord Death stated through a saddened sigh, ignoring both Spirit and Maka's shocked expressions. "But may I ask as to why, Mizuki?"

"Soul has been infected by black blood. The very thing that you damn well know that could kill whoever is it's "host". Maka had failed to tell me this _very_ important information when I asked her about it, after I had suspected Soul of containing some black blood inside his body."

Maka bowed her head in shame, remembering the pain her weapon partner and friend went through when he pushed himself to far during the resonance between himself and Maka. Luckily, Mizuki caught the problem and quickly disconnected the Soul Resonance, shoving Maka away from Soul. Who began to have black spikes burst from his body as he arched off the floor to the point where everyone thought that he was going to snap in half.

"During what had happened, Soul's wavelength shook out of control, ultimately destroying the entire gymnaism, had I known before hand what he had inside his blood, I could have prevented it."

"And how would you know about the black blood so much, Zuki?" Spirit uttered out loud.

"I was born with it. I use the black blood along with my kage. I've had years upon years of experience with it. No one taught me how to use or control it." Mizuki nodded and turned around with Soul mumbling about something on her back, and moved towards the door.

"Where will he live then, Mizuki?" Lord Death asked the cursed miko.

"I will take him to my apartment, help him control the black blood, use it at anytime, and hopefully have it done by the time the dance starts in four days." Mizuki replied. "Have a wonderful evening, _Lord Death_."

The grim reaper shuttered, not liking the way Mizuki said his title and name. Having a feeling that she was extremely pissed.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Hello my wonderful reviewers! So sorry I haven't updated! I had college courses to deal with. I wanna be a psychiatric technician and I need to work on my english and math really bad before I can enter the program.

So, anyway, I know this chapter is short, but I promise to make it longer...yes, Inuyasha and the others will be in the next chapter and so will Crona if I can figure out what gender Crona is.

What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

a.) Will a piece of Mizuki's past come around and bite everyone in the ass? (Fighting and Gore)

b.) Will Maka be miserable without Soul living with her? (Sad)

c.) Can Kid get over his OCD problems? (Humor)

It's for you to decide! Til next time guys! TTFN! =3


	11. AN Notice to All Reviewers

Good evening my wonderful reviewers!

I'm sorry to say that you guys will have to wait a little while longer for my stories to be updated…I will have the following updated somewhere around this weekend!

*_Second Chance to Love_ (No lemon for the chapter because my laptop crashed on me and I don't want to be writing "porn" on my sisters laptop)

*_New Student_

*_The Unexpected_

And maybe even…

*_Bound_

Also, I have some stories on my profile (all are welcome to say which ones) that I have lost complete interest in (except _New Experiences_ and_ What Did I Do Wrong?_) and plan on deleting…which ones do you guys think I should delete?

Answers will be most loved! Just send them to my inbox!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own _Soul Eater_ or _Inuyasha_. Thank you and have a wonder time reading my crappy story(ies).

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

_Mizuki's Apartment…_

Ever since moving in, Soul found out two important things. One of them being this morning, the other having been from when he woke up last night.

The first was that Mizuki always carried some form of weapon on her person at all times, accidentally walking into the wrong room and seeing the 20 year old clad in only her bra and thong, along with many daggers that could be consealed under clothing without being seen under forementioned clothing.

The second was that Mizuki HATES cats! Seeing as this morning, a cat was licking itself with its leg stretched into the air, causing the woman to cringe at the "creepy" sight.

Mizuki ended up kicking him out of the apartment, telling him to get his ass to school before she kicked it there herself.

The white-haired boy chuckled to himself on his way out the door and took one of the motorcycles that belonged to Mizuki, being told by the woman he could drive any of his choice, just not her "baby".

_Five minutes later…_

Mizuki was calmly strolling down the large halls of the DWMA to get her class, only to notice that it was far too quiet for her liking. Not even the sound of the students conversing behind the closed doors of the classrooms could be heard.

"AHH!"

The bag in Mizuki's arms was suddenly dropped, the assassin sped at an alarming speed down the halls to the direction of the scream that had belonged to her younger sister.

Which came from the gym.

Mizuki slammed the door open to see something she really wish she didn't lay her vision upon.

Kagome lay in a pool of what looked like blood, unconscious.

The darker side of Mizuki growled viciously at the sight, her soul unintentionally was flaring angrily before pain struck her in the back of her head and blackness consumed her.

The woman hitting the ground with a _thud_.

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

Her mind was fuzzy, but she was able to make out voices.

Voices of men that she couldn't recall of being recognizable.

She also knew that her hands were bound above her head and seemed to be hanging in the air.

Mizuki tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurry, and could feel something running down the side of her head.

'_Must be my blood.'_ The woman thought.

Soon the voices were quiet, then the sound of a door opened and closed.

"Mizuki!" Shouted a voice. _'Sounds like Sango.'_

Mizuki turned her head over to the group of her students, noticing that they were in a barrier that had left them close to the wall of the gym.

Mizuki recognized this barrier's aura, and it belonged to only one youkai, or half-youkai she should say.

Naraku Kumo.

'_Thought I fried his ass 5 years ago. And I'm pretty sure he don't have any cockroach youkai in 'im.'_

"I know, I got here a little late." Mizuki looked down at the floor to where her younger sister lay on unmoving.

Mizuki then looked up at her bindings, realizing those dumbass minions of Naraku's had tied her up with just plain ropes.

"Anything with a penis is fucking retarded." Mizuki mumbled to herself, hearing two snorts from the woman gathered to be from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Anybody have a clue why I'm the only one tied up like a cow ready for slaughter?"

"I presume it's because their boss has some sort of grudge against you and wishes for your slow and painful death?" Sesshomaru spoke up in a sarcastic time.

Mizuki sighed in disgust and distaste. Proceeding to remove her left boot, a _thunk_-like sound hit the floor. Mizuki's bare leg revealing a survival knife inside a sheath attached to her leg.

The woman soon began to swing back and forth, trying to gain enough speed to cut the rope.

About five minutes of swinging, Mizuki fell to the ground with a grunt. Her hands still bound together with the rope.

Soon after Mizuki fell to the floor, the door to the gym opened revealing a man with long wavy raven colored hair, blood red eyes, a creepy smirk, and dressed in a deep gray business suit.

"It seems my men should have used spiritual bindings on you instead of just plain ropes."

"But it apparently seems that lower ranked youkai are dumbasses, you sure know how to pick your minions, Gokiburi."

"Ah, yes but you should meet my newest addition." Naraku smirked, snapping his fingers. A familiar figure entering the room.

She had shoulder-blade length sandy blonde hair, hazy emerald green eyes, the woman was dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt, faded black jeans that were tucked inside deep gray combat boots.

Mizuki's amethyst eyes widened, as well as Maka's.

"Kami." Mizuki breathed in surprise before an unknown force thrusting her backwards and into the far wall of the gym. Creating a crater-like hole in the concrete wall.

Soft panting could be heard, from the hole in the concrete wall. Mizuki's body screaming in pain.

"What have you done to her, Gokiburi?" Mizuki groaned in misery, never been hit that hard in a long time.

"It's amazing what a little Black Blood from a cursed miko/kage youkai can do to a weak-willed former DWMA scythe meister." Naraku pulling out a small vile of black liquid from his pocket.

Mizuki cursed foully, knowing exactly what that liquid was.

Her blood.

"Do you remember 5 years ago, when you had been hired to kill me? Using your powers to cause an explosion in my building, where you were told I was located?"

"That was the only assignment I fucked up on terribly. Didn't kill everyone in that dreaded place you call a business." Mizuki stood up, her kage and aura slowly surrounding her body. The black in her hair gradually turned into a deep violet color, the white parts of her eyes turned black.

Naraku arched a brow in curiousity, Mizuki's aura getting darker by the second.

A large grin appeared across Mizuki's face, the same smile that reminded Soul of the time when Maka had been taken over by the madness when she had fought against Crona. The assassin's eyes wide open, manical looking.

Mizuki giggled weirdly, a black katana appearing out of nowhere and into her hand.

"Do you want to know, Naraku, why I had failed that assignment all those years ago? How I failed to enter your office, reach for your throat, dig my claws into your flesh and rip your flesh off your body. Relishing in the way your blood would splatter all over, possibly coating my skin with your filth? Why I never killed every single person in that bastard 20 stories of building? Ripping them limb from fucking limb? Listening to their screams of horror and agony and they died a slow and painful death?"

The now insane woman slowly strode in the direction of the hanyou.

"Well," She giggled again. "Let me correct my 5 year old mistake."

_To be continued…_

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

a/n: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating like I probably should be. =( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chappie of _New Student_! More will hopefully up soon of this story and my other stories. Maybe _Second Chance to Love_ and _The Unexpected_. Idk yet, I'll work on some when I can. TTFN!


	13. Should I continue?

Should I continue?

Reviewer who posted this…comment that made me both pissed and laugh on 3/9/13: unknown

"go die in a hole you stupid ass mother fucker understand that you have exactly 3 and a half weeks after this post to update or I will kill you slowly and extremely painfully oh and if you're wondering why I am posting this on here it is because I feel like everyone to see it. by the way I'll also castrate you with a rusty spoon understand if so good if not bitch better hope I don't find you before you update"

Personal thoughts on this?

I'm pretty sure I'm female, so I don't have a penis or balls…Believe me, I check down there whenever I take a shower. Also, how would you even castrate me with a rusty spoon? Wouldn't you need something sharp? Honestly, that made me laugh a little.

Why am I being given a threat by a dumb as that can't even word their threat correctly? Seriously, I had to reread this stupid comment just to see what it said. Couldn't understand it because there were not commas or any sort of punctuation.

How would you even find me? Are you a stalker of some sort? How do you even fucking know what I look like? Pretty sure I haven't put any profile pics of what I actually look like, Retard.

Note to all my reviewers…and the unknown (Were you named after a pokemon by any chance?) I would like to "thank" the pussy bitch known as "unknown" who had told me to go die in a hole, threatened to kill me, and castrate body parts of mine that I don't even have because I haven't updated any of my stories in god knows how long, even I forgot when I last updated my stories. But ya know what? Thank that dumbass because I don't think I even want to continue this story anymore. So my other lovely reviewers who appreciate my stories, when I can post them for you to enjoy, you can thank him/her/it (whatever) for ruining this story for you all. I have a life that doesn't revolve around updating non-fictional fucking stories. So "unknown" the next time you wanna chew me out, make sure you either send me a private message or grow a fucking pair of balls and actually sign into your account so I know who's being a homicidal dumbfuck! Or if you want, go to my facebook profile and bitch. I don't write these stories because I HAVE to, but because I do it for FUN! So chill the fuck out!

So I ask the rest of you who like this story and my other "most" recently updated stories, should I even bother continuing this story? Because if I do, I'm just gonna start writing VERY short chapters, and I HATE writing short chapters, there's no story, detail, or any laughs in it when I write short chapters.

-GoneCrazy666

P.S. "unknown" my facebook profile (not page) is GoneCrazySixXThree


	14. Chapter 12

a/n: I figured that I would continue, but I'm not gonna be updating like every fucking week though. I honestly don't know when I'm going to update my stories after this update, if I update again soon, then great, but if I don't then I guess you'll just have grin and bare it now huh?

Also, here are some responses to a few fanfictioners on here that I'd like to reply to their comments on my uh…ranting? I guess

GreatZero- Lol. What you wrote made my day when I had read it. But, yeah, I think I heard that from a movie or somewhere on the net. But seriously, I'd love to see the nutjob try and find me. XD

xXGaurdianHeartXx- Thank you for your support with my story. I'm normally rather shy about other people reading stuff I write. For some reason, it's rather embarrassing for me. BTW, love your profile pic! =3

OutsidersWhiteTiger- I spend a lot of time reading stories on fanfiction too, lol. I mainly read fanfiction stories to get ideas of how I should improve my stories in their detail and stuff like that. But I also read them to enjoy them. =3

Xx~xxxxxx~xX

Amethyst eyes looked down at their owner's victim. Their blood dripping from her finger tips.

The kill didn't seem to give her the thrill she was looking for, it seemed like nothing now-a-days would ever give that kind of thrill she was wanting in battle.

Naraku's eyes were wide with shock, never having ever seen the woman before him slay anything in such a brutal manor, even over 500 years ago when he had gotten into the many battles with Inuyasha and his friends, of course he, himself, was never in the fights but his puppets.

Mizuki slowly turned to face Naraku, Kami had been knocked out cold only moments ago and lay unconscious on the floor, Kagome lay in a purple healing/protective barrier in the middle of the floor where Mizuki had found her when she entered the room, all of Naraku's goons were currently splattered all over the floor, arms, legs, and chunks of bloodied flesh lay in random areas. Having no one to protect the kumo hanyou, Mizuki was free to finish what she had to do all those years ago.

Soul's eyes were wide in shock as well, Mizuki had warned him of the consequences of possessing the black blood. You either have a choice to control it or have it control you.

In a way Mizuki was doing both, in the beginning she allowed the black blood to control her actions, ultimately killing those two minions of Naraku's. Then just a few minutes ago, Mizuki's wave length seemed to solidify, become more controlled.

That was when she had gone after Maka's always missing mother, Kami Albarn.

The apart legendary scythe meister Maka spoke of, didn't last long against Mizuki.

Naraku, now worried for his life, raised his hand, miasma being spraid into Mizuki's direction.

"You never were very good at hand-to-hand combat," Mizuki's voice calmly stated through the cloud. "But then again, fighting has never been your forte, hmm?"

The barrier that held everyone in their spot faltered.

Mizuki noticed this and a wicked smile graced itself on her face again.

"Something wrong? You couldn't be afraid of me, now could you? Someone who's far beneath you." Mizuki cooed.

Something familiar rippled up Mizuki's spine before a tentacle rammed the unexpecting assassin into the wall.

A cloud of concrete surrounded Mizuki, when it cleared, there was no Mizuki beneath Naraku's tentacle.

"It took you long enough to wake up, _Ippan_." Mizuki's voice said from across the floor.

Heads turned to see Mizuki in the arms of one Inu no Taisho. The inu youkai who was believed to be dead for well over 700 years.

_Flashback of five years ago…_

_Mizuki had just barely moved to the youkai realm after leaving the DWMA, she was considered the most feared being in the realm. Many referred to her as Shinigami-sama._

_She didn't understand it at first until she stumbled upon a male soul. He had long silvery hair that was held up in a deep blue hair band, his outfit was an interesting one, it was a kimono that was red blended with the same deep blue as his hair band, deep gray spiked-like armor was crossed over his chest as well as both of his shoulders._

"_Are you alright, sir?" Mizuki called out to the soul who seemed to be lost in thought, as he gazed sadly into the eternal night sky._

_He seemed to be surprised by the woman's voice, having never sensed her presence come near him._

"_I'm sorry, Shinigami-sama, I didn't mean to be rude. I'll take my leave now." The man moved to leave the area, but was stopped by the young woman's hand. _

"_There's no need to leave." Mizuki smiled at the man. "I'm Mizuki, what's your name?"_

"_Inu no Taisho." He replied almost nervously, especially when Mizuki chuckled behind her hand. "Is it something I said?"_

"_Did your parents truly name you "The Great Dog General"?" Mizuki snickered._

"_No," The silver-haired man smiled a bit. "It's a title really, before I died I was given the title, though honeslty I can't remember as to how though. My birth name is Toga."_

_Mizuki smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Toga."_

_Toga smiled back at the woman._

_Both soon were close, close like best friends._

"_So, Toga," Mizuk wondered some weeks after she had met him. "How did you get to the youkai realm?"_

"_I had perished well over 700 years ago on the day of my second son's birth. My mate had died that day as well by a man who claimed to love her, not wanting her to give birth to a youkai's spawn. He had killed her while giving birth to my son. However, I managed to revive both her and my son. Though, it was at the cost of my own life."_

"_How on heaven's name were you able to revive someone already dead?" Mizuki asked, confused._

"_I had two swords forged from my fangs. One had to power to bring a hundred recently dead back to life, while the other had the power to do the opposite."_

"_Would you like to be brought back to life, Toga?" Mizuki asked after hearing her friend's story._

_Toga's golden eyes widened._

"_You can do that?" His voice was with filled with both excitement and uncertainty._

"_Hai," Mizuki nodded. "I am a shinigami, right? If I can take life away from people, the surely I should be able to give it back to them."_

_...And so Mizuki had summoned whatever powers she had to ready the proper preparations for Toga to be revived. However, taking one's life is far easier than giving it back to them. _

_Toga needed flesh that was real and his own, not some artificial crap that Kikyou had back when she was revived by the youkai witch Urusue. _

_That was what Mizuki had no intention of doing to Toga, but she was going to do something a little similar._

_Toga didn't like that creepy grin on Mizuki's face…_

_End of the Flashback…_

The man chuckled.

"Gomen, Mizuki. I was getting used to being in a body again."

Mizuki grunted in response.

"What is this?" Naraku's voice called out to the two-some in rage.

Both the inu youkai and the kage half-ling blinked at the kumo hanyou in curiousity.

"You're supposed to be dead," Naraku pointed to Toga. "And you're supposed to be smashed into a wall right now!" He roared at Mizuki who was smirking.

"Well, I guess the kami are smiling down upon me for once in my miserable life."

Naraku glared, his hatred almost oozing out of the pours of his skin.

Everyone in the room realizing that it was the miasma exiting from the kumo hanyou's body.

Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Toga," The woman hissed, noticing that his soul was jerking, almost as if it were coughing from the poisonous gas. "Put me down and get everyone out of here!"

"What about you?" The inu youkai wondered, putting the woman back on her feet. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"You forget who you're speaking to?" The confidence was radiating out of the woman's body and her wavelength.

"Now get going, I'll deal with the kumo. I'll finish what I forgot 5 years ago." The woman's shadow expanded and slithered around like little snake-like things, then lifted off the ground and surrounded Mizuki's body.

The woman blinked while looking at Naraku, then looked where everyone was, noticing how that they were all gone.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally," Her head craned backwards and rolled to the side in a relaxing manner. "Now I can _really_ let loose."

The shadow of the woman exploded, covering her, the kumo hanyou, and the entire gym room in blackness. The only sound was Mizuki's soft sadistic laughing in the darkness and her eyes practically glowing in the dark.


End file.
